


Pretty Handsome Awkward

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Alt timeline, Alternate Timelines, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Blanc Week 2021, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Save Me, Some what of a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Ladybug gets unexpected foresight into what caused Chat Blanc's akumatization. Now, how can she save her Chaton?For Chat Blanc Week 2021 and my first Chat Blanc piece.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Pretty Handsome Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs in this order:  
> Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used  
> The Bird and The Worm by The Used  
> The Only High by The Veronicas
> 
> Also, a thank you and shout-out to [ShamelesslyRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslyromantic/works) for being the beta for this work, thank you and sorry to have to put you through that aha. ♥ 
> 
> And lastly, enjoy.

Glass shattered onto the ground as he kicked the rock through yet another window. One of the few buildings that remained. Rueful laughter escaped his lungs as he tilted his body sideways, his equilibrium off from lack of sleep. Ears swiveled as he heard his feet crunch against the glass below, feet impervious to the shards. Pausing his stroll, he bent down, picking up a piece between his claws. Tilting it just so, the light lit up his reflection, pale hair, ocean eyes, blank expression. This was not him, but isn’t that what an akuma is? Someone who is not themself? 

“Such a pretty reflection for one that is so alone in the world.” Even his voice sounded off-kilter. Tossing the shard as he stood, he continued on the stroll. A sharp tooth ran across his bottom lip as he arrived at the beginning of the underwater areas. Tilting his head, he looked at the reflection before him. Even in his akumatized state, he was still handsome. He remembered how some of the surviving people had gasped in awe at his appearance before they attempted to hide from him. How silly. Can anyone really hide from him? He snapped his fingers, watching as the glow in the reflection began to fizzle. Eyes trained on the orb, he watched the reflection as it traveled across the gaping water until it hit the tip of a car that was sticking up out of the now flooded road. 

“Chat?” A voice he would recognize anywhere came to him.

“My sweet princess, Marinette.” He turned around, looking at Ladybug as she was dropped off again by Bunnix. How many times was that rabbit going to try and stop this madness? Was she really trying to save him?

“You look pretty low, Chat…” Ladybug spoke, eyes furrowing. “Won’t you let me help save you?”

“But, princess, the only way is if I use your miraculous to fix everything.” Chat eyed the earrings on her lobes. “Please, won’t you help me out?” 

“No! You know as well as I do there is another way. It’s just Hawkmoth inside your head, this isn’t you!” He laughed at her statement.

“That is _clearly_ not the case, because I killed Hawkmoth! Like I killed you, My Lady!” He looked into her blue gaze, watching as it widened when he told her the truth about what happened to his Ladybug.

“But I'm ok! I'm here to help.”

“So said the last five Ladybugs that filthy Rabbit has dropped in on me! Leaving me alone each time! Forcing me to live alone. In this barren wasteland. This mess, it’s all my fault!” he shouted, arms spreading wide, his chest rising and lowering as his breaths increased. “Do you know how bad it hurts me? Every time I watch you arrive I know I’m the cause of your demise in my world. I don’t know what world you come from, but I have killed the last FIVE!”

“Now you know how it feels! How many times have you sacrificed yourself for me?!” she screamed, doing that cute little stomping motion she does when she’s irritated. Her hands were in fists as she marched towards him. “You’ve died so many times in front of my eyes, Chat. It terrifies me each time!”

“But I know you’ll be able to fix it.” His ears twitched when she grabbed him by the shoulders tightly, shaking him.

“Not all the time!” She was crying, then, as she looked him in the eyes. “What do you call this? Huh? I couldn’t save you here! I couldn’t save you the last six times! I watch you die so much on me, Chat, and I can’t _tell_ anyone! Do you know how hard that is? And every time you just think ‘Oh, My Lady will bring me back.’ Do you know how hard it is watching you die? I know I keep repeating myself but I’m hoping it’ll get through your thick skull!” She backed away, yanking on her ponytails viciously.

“But how do you plan on saving me?” he asked, tail whipping around, his ears flattened against his hair. “How do you think you’ll be able to save me differently than the last five Ladybugs?!” he hissed out, eyes narrowing as he watched her cautiously.

“Because I’m not them. I know different things. I’m from a different timeline,” she explains. “I know that you say every time that it was our love that did this. But I know, for a fact, it was not.” 

“What do you mean? Princess, we caused this. Our love did this to the world.”

“No, mon Chaton, it was not.” She reapproached him with a somber expression. “It was someone else. What do we always tell the akumatized victims?”

“It’s not their fault, but it was-”

“No,” she whispered, placing a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. “Listen to me. I know things that YOU do not know.”

“Like what? I know Father is Hawkmoth.”

“Yes, now. But don't you ever wonder how he found out?” Ladybug tilted her head to the side, looking up at him as she traced down his cheek delicately before running along his chin, giving it a gentle scratch. 

“All the time,” he admitted, relishing the feeling of her soothing touch.

“Nathalie,” she whispered, running her hand along his neck and down to his shoulder. Her breath tickled his chin as she spoke. “She was watching when I was almost akumatized. Before you saved me.” She blinked her pretty blue eyes up at him. “You’re always my knight in shining armor.”

“But I’ve killed you,” he mumbled, moving his hands to her waist. He ran his thumb over her suit, unsure if he was imagining the feeling of bones beneath or not. “I’ve seen you die because of my powers. My own two hands.” His grip tightened, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

“But none of this is you. None of this is your desires. You’ve been possessed by something else, something out of your control. This is not your fault, Adrien.” Shivers ran down his spine. It’d been months since he heard his name.

“You know.” His voice was but a whisper.

“I know,” she confirmed, looking up at him she moved her hand back up again, the other still resting on his shoulder. Slowly, she traced the outline of his mask. “I know, my Prince. This is not your doing. I know. I told you I knew different things than the previous Ladybugs.”

“How?” He leaned forward, resting his hand against her fingers before she cupped his cheek, closing his eyes. Two Ladybugs ago was the last time he had this closeness. He relished in the feeling of her suit while he could. 

“I saw. I watched. Everything. Bunnix showed me from her burrow the past that leads to this present. She saw where it went wrong and figured it was finally time for me to see it, hoping that it could help in some way.”

“Well, was it worth it? Finding out my identity?” He paused before looking at her. “So you know who Hawkmoth is.” 

“Your father, yes.” She looked up at him, concern on her face but fire in her eyes. “That doesn't change who you are. He’s a terrible father. He did this to you.” She ran her hand down, tingling the bell gently. “Do you remember Hero’s Day?” she asked softly, fingers dancing a path around his face once again.

“When we first saw him?”

“He said something that stuck with me. Something that makes all of this so much more personal.” She looked into his eyes, steady as could be despite the emotions he watched roar behind her gaze. “How dare he say he had nothing to lose? How dare he!” She ran her hand down quickly grasping the bell and yanking it off his suit. Air escaped him before he could realize what was going on. The fact that his own father had done this to him. The fact that everything he ever thought to be true, was a lie. His mother's death. He'd killed her when he sank the mansion. When he cataclysmed the moon, his father, his princess. His thoughts and memories blurred as blackness filled his vision and he slowly felt all the rage and anger swirl around him. 

“My Lady?” His voice came from his lips before he even realized he spoke. 

“Welcome back, Chaton.” She smiled softly, opening her yoyo and catching the butterfly before it escaped. She purified it and placed the yoyo back on her hip, stepping forward and extending her hand. 

“I… I don’t understand.” He furrowed his eyebrows beneath the bask, reaching forward to caress her cheek gently. “How will you fix this?” He asked softly, eyes searching hers. “You didn’t call a lucky charm.”

“Or did I?” She smirked, looking up at his eyes before her gaze moved slowly down to his lips. “I said I came from a different timeline, my Prince.” She whispered as she leaned up on her tiptoes, bringing her face closer to his. Slowly his eyes started to close as he leaned down towards her.

“Y-you know.” He whispered just as their lips met. His heart raced as he held her cheek gently, savoring the feeling of her lips on his. He was lost and confused, but if she was here, things would be alright. They had to be, right? 

“I know,” she spoke as she backed away, searching his eyes. “I love you. Just know, this was not the doing of our love,” she explained. He blinked at her, hope in his heart. “You know what? I missed your green eyes.” She reached up to ruffle his hair slightly. Stepping back, she opened her compact and pulled out a photo album that was red and black spotted. “We live a very full and happy life. I had to travel so many different places, in so many different times to be able to understand what this was for.” She explained, turning and facing it to him as she opened the book. Curious like the cat he was named for, Chat Noir leaned forward, tail twitching happily and ears perked up in wonder. 

Before him, page after page, were photos and drawings of him and Marinette together, different designs and locations. He didn’t recognize the art. It wasn’t her style. Tilting his head to the side, he grabbed the book that was being offered to him, flipping through the pages and seeing what the possible future could hold for the two. Little children around a Christmas tree, different portraits of people that were significant to Marinette and him. 

“Whose is this?” He asked softly, looking at Ladybug. A small smile appeared on her lips.

“Someone that is like family.” Confusion settled on his features as he thought about it. Who could it be?

“But… Nathalie is Mayura.”

“Someone else.” She reached forward to the book, turning it to the very last page where it was a family portrait of his future family. Marinette, holding a baby girl even as her stomach bulged with another little one inside, a young girl and boy in front of him, Sabine and Tom on their left, Tom's parents just behind him. It held her extended family, their own little family, and on his side? His bodyguard, a large hand resting on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Gerome…” He looked at his Lady who smiled at him.

“He’s been watching this entire time, Adrien.” She smiled with tears in her eyes. “Now, let’s fix this broken world. Repair it with our love.” She laid her hand on his, running her thumb across it in soothing strokes. With a nod, he grasped the bottom of the lucky charm and her hand on top. “I’ll go back to my time, Chaton. And don’t worry, this will set everything back. Then we’ll be able to conquer this together.” She leaned up and pecked his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” With a nod, they locked eyes and prepped for the toss.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Their voices chorused together before the ladybugs spread around the city. He was holding her hand to his cheek when she disappeared in front of him. He felt the ground he was standing on being lifted into the air. Looking around, he saw the broken buildings being repaired. Everything was returning back to normal. Time unfroze around him and he was thrust into a new location. Everything was different than the last couple of months that he didn’t remember. The last thing he remembered was the look on his lady’s face before he was akumatized. 

Present snapped into focus as he looked up, from where he was in the middle of the street, his father and his lady before him. He saw his father release the butterfly but it paused, fluttering in mid-air.

“No,” he said, standing up, fists at his side as he saw his lady quickly jump into action to capture the akuma. “I will not be akumatized because of you, Father.” He took a step forward, watching as his father seemed shocked, taking a step back himself and raising his staff. 

“Adrien. Think about your mother!”

“This is not something she would want!” Chat exclaimed, pulling out his baton from behind him. 

“You don’t know that! I promised-”

“She would not want you to put her son’s life at risk for her return.” Chat looked at him, extending the bottan into a staff and holding it at his side. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw his lady take a defensive stance. He appreciated her help but this had to be between a father and a son. “What am I, Father?” He tilted his head, something from the recesses of his mind clicked. “Am I really nothing?”

“Adrien…” He spoke in a softer tone, like he was talking to a child and not a teen who had been fighting to save the city they lived in from him. “You… remind me so much of her.”

“I see. I’m nothing more than a reminder, a business endeavor?” Chat tilted his head, leaning against his now staff. “Tell me, Father. When you make this wish, what would you do if you lost me to gain her?”

“What are you saying?” 

“Don’t play dumb,” Chat spat, baring his teeth lightly at him. His father rolled his eyes.

“Don’t sass me. I am still your father.”

“Only by blood.” Chat stood up straight. “You haven't been a father to me since before Mom became ill.” He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare say you’ve been there for me. Even a blind cat can tell that you haven't been there.” 

“You don’t understand.”

“ _I_ don’t understand? Me? Your only son? Don’t understand what it is like to think someone’s ill and never returning? Well, that part, maybe. Because you failed to ever show me my own mother who was under the house this entire time.” Chat shook his head, stepping closer to his father, completely unafraid of this man. 

“Don’t speak to me like that.” Hawkmoth stood his ground, though he looked uncertain. 

“Detransform and hand over your miraculous. Now.” Chat extended his hand staring at his father. “Do _not_ make me ask twice.” A sigh escaped the man before him.

“Nooroo, Dark Wings Fall.” He called out, detransforming, glaring the entire time. He reached up and removed the miraculous, stepping around Chat Noir to hand it to Ladybug. “You disgust me.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Chat’s tail twitched back and forth as Ladybug placed the miraculous inside of her yoyo, looking between the two Agreste’s. Sirens and a grunt warned the three of them that they were no longer alone. Chat looked over to see Gerome, his bodyguard, approaching the trio.

“What do you want?” Gabriel spat at him just as a police car pulled up. The police exited the vehicle and were about to arrest his father when Gerome picked up his father and put him inside the police car.

“Thank you?” the police officer questioned, looking back and forth between the superheroes before getting into the car and heading off in the direction of the jail.

“Thank you for finally capturing Hawkmoth,” the captain said, shaking their hands. Gerome waved towards the two superheroes, stepping aside. 

“Of course. We’re happy he’s finally given us his miraculous,” Ladybug spoke up, coming up to stand beside him and placing a hand on his lower back.

“How did you do it?” This question caused Ladybug and Chat to look at each other. Did they not witness what happened?

"Didn't you see?” Chat asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, unfortunately, we did not. We just watched from the security cameras from the street. There was no audio so we weren’t able to hear anything.” A glance between the two heroes spoke volumes. Their identities were secure. Chat looked towards his bodyguard, the sound of everything else trailing off into blur. Catching his eye, Gerome nodded to Chat Noir with a wink. Well, at least he knew which side his bodyguard was on.


End file.
